Codename: Twilight Goddess
by LemonadeLovers
Summary: AU. Seventeen years ago, the Preventers failed to stop OZ from taking over. Now, they're back, and they have a plan to save the world.
1. Mission 0: prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, so BUG OFF!

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry I never posted this before, but I was working on my Legal Drug fanficton Psukhikos and my one-shot X/1999 fic Walking After Midnight. Can you tell I'm an avid CLAMP fan? Anyways, if you're interested in either of these series, please take a look at my stories! I really would like some feedback!

* * *

This story is an AU timeline taking place in the GW world, so sorry if there is any confusion.

* * *

GUNDAM WING: CODE GODDESS

MISSION 0: PROLOGUE

The Preventers have always done their duty, and have always succeeded in their missions.

Except one…

Seventeen years ago, when OZ began its' takeover, the Preventers organization was taken by surprise. Their forces were defeated in battle by the massive mobile suit armies of OZ. Their spies were found and killed by OZ counterspies. The entire remaining Preventers organization was forced underground, labeled by the new government as terrorists and traitors. Although by any scale, the Preventers lost the war, they did win one thing that may someday be able to defeat the OZ organization.

They won _them_. Five years after the takeover, Preventers forces stormed the laboratory of a well-known OZ scientist and geneticist. They had intended to steal the information on current inventions and experiments, then to destroy the lab. They had thought to find test-tubes and new substances. They did indeed find these things, but they also found something more, well, I guess I should say _unique._ They found nine children, all females, in different stages of development. The guerillas had no choice but to take these children with them.

When Lady Une, commander of the Preventers organization, read the files on these children she ordered all but one of them to be put into protective custody by foster families loyal to Preventers. The final child was given to her second in command for training. Now, thirteen years later, our story begins.

/-?-/

A fifteen-year-old girl waited outside the door of an office. She could have been any girl, waiting outside just any office, waiting for a parent to finish work. But this wasn't just any girl, just like this wasn't the office of just anyone. This girl was Hikaru Bijin, alias Megami Twi'li, and this office was the office of Sally Po, PSYD, also known as Sally Po, second in command of the Preventers Organization.

As footsteps approached, echoing in the empty, metallic halls, the girl stood, apparently at ease, her casual actions betraying nothing. A boy of about the same age, maybe a year older or so, came down the hall. He had dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. He approached the girl.

"State your name, division, and rank." She said simply in a monotone.

"Heero Yuy, Gundam Division, Commander." He replied in a similar monotone.

"Megami Twi'li, Goddess Division, Commander." They nodded at one another, then she leaned back up against the wall. He leaned against the opposite wall. Waiting. Both of them waiting.

END EPISODE 0

* * *

So, how'd ya like it? Please review! 


	2. Mission 2

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will. Enough said.

* * *

To those who reviewed: Thank you for taking the time to comment. It is appreciated :)

* * *

Ok, this is a short chapter. Frankly, I just finished it today because I saw it just sitting here on the computer waiting for me to finally get back to it. Other chapters will come as my inspiration comes. Yell at my muse, if you will! She's currently on an X/1999 kick.

* * *

"Heero, Megami, the two of you will be working together on a collaboration and merger of the Goddess and Gundam divisions. Together, under my supervision, you will begin train the eight other agents, who will be arriving soon." Sally Po told the two stoic teenagers standing in front of her desk.

"Mission accepted." Heero said, his tone betraying none of his emotions. Megami merely saluted, a flash of expression visible for a split second. They then filed out of the room, the former going one way down the hall, the latter the other.

As the door shut behind the two young soldiers, Sally allowed her face to fall into a thoughtful expression. She was confident that they could work well together, but the slight frown in an otherwise blank countenance on her foster daughter worried her somewhat. Megami was a good agent, well trained, one of the best, if truth be told. The same could be said of her counterpart, Heero. All the same, that slight variance in expression she had caught while giving the orders left her uneasy. Sally put the thoughts out of her mind for the time being and called up Commander Une on the vidscreen.

"Yes, Sally?"

"The orders have been given. We will begin execution tomorrow."

"I expect there were no problems?" Commander Une asked.

Sally paused for a moment before answering. "None to be reported, ma'am. The mission will continue as planned."

"Very well. The new recruits will be arriving at 17:00 hours."

Sally saluted, then ended the transmission and sighed. She decided to place her faith in the two young soldiers, just as the Commander had.

/\

A red convertible sped down the highway, its four passengers laughing as the wind blew their hair. "Ami, are you sure we get off on the next turn-off?" the raven haired one asked from the wheel.

"Yes, Rei." The short-haired girl sitting next to her answered from inside the book she held up to her nose. "I memorized the directions."

"Yeah, Rei, your grandpa couldn't have gotten too messed up!" The blonde joked as she leaned up onto the front seat. "Don't you think, Mako?"

The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by a guy's voice. "Hey ladies! Wanna race?"

The four girls looked sharply at the car that had pulled up next to them; a guy with a long braid was looking out of a rolled-down window. One of his companions, a Chinese youth, was shaking his head. Rei flipped him the bird, then sped away.

/\

Sally walked down the hall at the Safehouse, looking for her two charges. She needed to brief them on the rest of their assignment; she hadn't had the time earlier, what with all the transfer papers for the custody of the other new agents. How did the Commander expect her to do all of this with such little notice? Lost in her thoughts, Sally walked into the desk at the end of the hallway. A cordless phone was knocked off its' charger, and Sally knocked herself in the head. "Of course! The intercom!" She picked up the phone and spoke a message into it. "The new agents will arrive at 17:00 hours today. I expect Agent Megami to show everyone around the Safehouse and get them settled. And that's an order!"

/\

Heero knocked on Megami's door. It was merely a precaution, since he could hear loud music through the thick walls. He knocked again, and then entered the room. The music blew him away; it was almost deafening in its volume. "Megami!" he yelled towards the girl lying on her bed. She seemed to be looking at something, but she was facing a different direction, so he couldn't tell if she had heard him or not. He walked closer to her, calling her name for a second time. He touched her shoulder, and she whirled around, standing up.

"GO AWAY!" an angry voice emanated from the smaller figure. He was almost shocked; she had seemed much more in-control earlier.

"No. We have orders. You heard the intercom?"

Megami cooled suddenly, the rage he had experienced not a minute before disappeared without a trace. Her voice was once again inexpressive and businesslike. "No, I was not aware of any new orders. Would you please inform me?"

He repeated their orders. "She said that the new recruits will be here in approximately 2 hours. Your orders are to make sure all of the new agents are familiarized with the Safehouse and are shown to their new quarters."

"Anything else?"

"Negative. That was all." He answered.

A near inaudible sigh emanated from the girl. "Thank you." She turned around, then, almost too quiet to hear, said, "Now will you please _leave_?" She didn't turn back around until she heard the soft click of her door behind her, then she flopped onto her bed.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, it's short, I know. If I don't write short chapters, I start rambling. Live with it. They'll get longer as I get inspired. 


End file.
